An Eternal Oath
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: After their adventures, a trio of Guardians have returned to spread great news. What could the news be? [One Shot]


**Hello guys. Guess what? If you're reading this one shot then congratulations! That means you guys are invited! Woohoo! I won't say anymore. Other then, enjoy.**

**Special thanks to Valkyrie Rain for helping me improve on a very special scene and to SailorSedna052 for beta reading and helping me improve on the ending. And I know I'm a day late, but Happy Birthday to SapphirePanda!**

* * *

An Eternal Oath

After years of training Belladonna and helping her hone her powers over the Deadly Nightbloom, Ross and Rapunzel felt accomplished for the youngest Guardian. She has really improved... And have grown, obtaining the appearance of a sixteen year old. And with age comes great wisdom.

Over the years, Belladonna slowly grown to like the Fire Prince. At first, she hated him under the presumption that he'll take the only person who loved her. Now, she can see that wasn't the case. And during those many years, she saw that he is a worthy person for her sister. She really had grown into a lovely young woman and living in a serene setting for a long time has given her a much calmer outlook on the world. A great stride from the lonely, insecure girl who was once bitter and hateful towards the world.

With her training complete, it was time for them to go home - to return to Floralia. It will also be their last time staying in Monte Isola, Italy. As the sun sets, Belladonna walked down the steps to greet her soon to be brother-in-law at the pavilion. He had returned from his adventures from Dire Island and was recuperating. Sitting next to him with a table in between, the princess followed his gaze at the setting sun before closing her eyes to hear the soothing sounds of the waves and the soft spring breeze brushing against her cheeks.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Ross questioned, enjoying the view.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here." Belladonna answered, opening her eyes. Turning to face the Fire Prince, her put a hand on her face as she inquired, "So, how did it go? You were gone more than intended."

"Uh, yeah... There was a slight problem when I arrived." the man slowly started.

"Slight problem? Sir, I'll have you know that I won't tolerate it if you worry my sister. A man shouldn't keep his lady waiting, you know." the girl bantered.

Ross Red chuckled at his future sister-in-law's teasing. Over the years, she grew very causal - sometimes a bit cheeky, whimsical, or outright playfully coy - towards him. Call it whatever you will, but the prince likes to think of it as her warming up to him despite the girl's insistence that wasn't the case.

"Now, it's my turn to ask questions. Why are you here? Were you worried about your future brother-in-law?" he teased back.

The princess scoffed, crossing her arms, "As if!"

"Yeah, right. Admit it, you were worried about me." Ross persisted.

The girl's expression softens as she smiled endearingly, "Maybe I sort of missed having the Fire Prince around. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Oh, I'm so flattered."

"Well, don't hold your luck. That might be the last time I'll talk intimately like that." Belladonna assured. "Besides, I didn't come to just talk to you."

"Then what?"

"I know that you already proposed to Rapunzel, but..." she showed him a ring. "Could you maybe do it again?"

The prince smiled, taking the ring, "Of course. Go get your sister."

Elated, Belladonna got up and ran up the stairs, heading towards the cottage where they were staying at. A few minutes later, the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower arrived. Belladonna was around, just hiding behind a tree. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, this was reminiscence towards the time when she secretly saw the proposal the first time.

"Ross!" Rapunzel called out happily.

"Rapunzel."

"Bella told me that you wanted to see me. What is it?" the older princess questioned.

Ross showed her the ring, "I know that I proposed to you once and I know your answer, but... Shall we do it properly this time?"

The princess nodded happily before whispering, "Yes..."

"Rapunzel... For many years, I traveled around the world alone, but now... I've found someone to share my experiences with me. Meeting you was a miracle that happened in my life. I love you and I want to be with you forever." the Fire Prince started.

"Ross..." Rapunzel was in awe.

Even though this was his second time proposing, it still feels as magical as the first! Ross took a glance towards a tree to see Belladonna's peeping head. She was smiling a bit mischievously as she nodded, prompting him to continue. Looking back at Rapunzel, Ross flipped his cloak as he knelt down, holding the ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Ross slipped the ring onto the princess' left ring finger before she cupped his face and gives him a kiss as the prince returns it. Getting up from his knees, Ross wrapped his arms around his princess as they linger on with the passionate show of affection. They kissed just as the sun sets a deep shade of red at them. The warm, tender rays tingle against their skin. Everything was perfect. The sound of the water, the cool breeze, the fireflies starting to flicker as the red in the sky stretch across the horizon.

Belladonna left her hiding place and joined the two, having a giddy smile on her face after seeing her sister and soon to be brother-in-law so deeply in love.

"Ahem." she caught their attention as the two broke the kiss. Giggling, she offered, "It's better if we go to sleep early. Otherwise, the wedding might be delayed even further."

"Bella..." Rapunzel trailed off as she run towards her, giving the girl a hug.

She returned the gesture as the three return to the cottage for the night. After all, with the training accomplished, there was really only one thing for them to do - something that they've been waiting patiently for. And it shall get started once they leave at dawn.

* * *

The next day, the three Guardians were traveling north from Italy. Along the way, Rapunzel urged for her fiancé to return home to the Snowfall Kingdom, wishing for him to reconcile with his younger twin. Initially, Ross didn't want to for he was too ashamed of his past actions against his sister. However, the eldest Princess of Floralia insisted, telling him that she won't go through with the wedding unless he made amends. Unable to get pass the young woman's stubbornness, the Fire Prince took a detour and head towards his old home on the Bernese Alps.

Of course, when the three travelers got to the mountain, a guard showed them the way to the New Snowfall Kingdom, which was built on the lower parts of the Alps. Already, Ross knew what this means. It was an old family tradition for the kings to build their own kingdoms. That must mean that Snow White has pass on the throne to her son, Prince Gwyn. Marching forward, the three entered the new palace.

Everyone was busy within the new palace, especially Snow White. She was preparing for her son's wedding that will take place during the fall seasons. Out of a mother's love, she wanted it to be perfect. Suddenly, a servant opened the door.

"Queen Snow White."

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"There is a special guest wishing to see you." he explained.

"Bring them in." Snow ordered. The servant bowed his head before gesturing for the guest to enter. When the queen saw who it was, she gasped, "Ross..."

"Hello, Snow..." Ross started awkwardly.

Snow White practically dropped everything to run up and suddenly hug her brother. The gesture was so surprising to the Fire Prince. He didn't expect for his sister to welcome him so warmly.

"Welcome home." she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm back." he smiled, returning the gesture.

Breaking up the hug, Snow gave Ross a little, light slap. The action did surprised him, but it was one of those "he deserves it" slap.

Seeing his sister smirking, she remarked, "Well, it took you long enough. Do you realized how long I waited for you to return?"

"You always were stubborn." he lightly laughed. They laughed until Ross looked directly at her with seriousness in his eyes, "Listen, Snow, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disagreeing with your marriage. It doesn't matter if a person is cursed or not, it's the fact if you love them and they reciprocate the feeling."

Snow gave an understanding nod, "You were right. Despite my marriage with James didn't work out in the end, I didn't regret marrying him. Even if there were conflicts between us, I still looked back on the happier days. Those brief memories when we were in love... I'll always cherish them."

"Yeah..." Ross remarked, thinking about his own relationship with the sister standing before him. "So... Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are. I hope you could forgive me as well."

"I will."

Snow slightly frowned at that response, but didn't reject it nonetheless. She knows that out of the two of them, Ross would have a slightly difficult time in forgiving someone. Still, that doesn't mean it was a lost cause. It will take time, but she's sure that one day, he'll learn to fully forgive her. Quickly, the awkwardness started to settling in again at the long silence, so Snow just gave her brother another hug before parting again.

After the twins reconciled, Rapunzel and Belladonna came in, having been waiting outside to give them their privacy. Snow White reacted by greeting her brother's fiancée with a hug as Rapunzel returned the gesture, though much like Ross' initial reaction of shock. Despite they already know of the other through someone else, the Princesses of Floralia introduced themselves before their introduction were returned by the queen.

Once they got acquainted with each other, the door opened to reveal Prince Gwyn and Gerda.

"Mother, I-" the prince paused after he saw his mother having company. "I can leave if you want-"

"No, Gwyn. You can stay, both of you." Snow insisted. Turning to her brother, she smiled, "Ross, I want you to meet my son, Gwyn. Son, this here is your uncle."

Gwyn walked forward until he was face to face with Ross Red.

Staring at the fiery man, the prince smiled, "So, you're my uncle. Mother has told me a lot about you."

"Gwyn!" Snow exclaimed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" Ross remarked, teasing his little sister. "Well, it is an honor to finally meet you, Nephew."

"Likewise, Uncle."

Looking over to the woman behind Gwyn, Ross smiled, having recognizing her, "It's been a while, Gerda."

The Golden Child giggled, "Indeed it has, Prince Ross."

"That's a beautiful ring. To whom are you getting married to?" Ross questioned, having notice the shimmering gemstone attached to a silver band on her ring finger.

"To someone special, Prince Ross... Or should I be saying _'Uncle'_ right now?" Gerda teased.

"Wha..." Ross stared in awe, realizing what this means. "Congratulations, Gwyn." he replied, giving his nephew a hug.

The prince laughed, "Thank you, Uncle."

Gerda smiled at the scene until she notices Belladonna. Immediately, her smile faltered a bit as she approaches towards the girl. She remembered who this girl was. Many years ago when she was traveling to Floralia with Prince Ross, she did recall seeing this girl. After returning to the kingdom to save her friends, she saw depictions of the girl around the kingdom.

"I remember you. Your plant monsters took me once..."

At that comment, Belladonna gasped, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to endanger your life. I was selfish and inconsiderate of everyone's safety at that time. I'm very sorry, it won't happen again."

"I-It's okay! You don't have to be so full of guilt. It's in the past anyways, let's forget about it." Gerda insisted.

"Yeah, right. Thank you." Belladonna responded a bit awkwardly.

"Let's be friends. I'm Gerda." the Golden Child introduce herself, reaching out her hand.

"Bella." the princess did the same.

At first, she was a bit hesitant, but eventually took the hand and shook on it. Seeing the interaction, Ross recalled something. So that must have been a wedding invitation the Detective received a few weeks ago on Dire Island. He had left back then, but he had wondered why Snow sent her familiar to the Dire Tree at that time. Nevertheless, he secretly wished the woman luck when Gwyn and Gerda's wedding arrives.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the Fire Prince turned around to see it was his twin, "What is it, Snow?"

"Gwyn and Gerda had just returned from paying respects to Father." Snow whispered.

"Father passed away?" Ross took the news with shock as his sister nods in confirmation.

It has been centuries since he returned home. The last memory he had of his father was when he assured him that he would leave. It saddens him that he never visited. And now that he has come back home, it was already too late. He missed his chance to see his father again. However, he won't be wishing for the impossible. After the many hardships in life, King Edric deserves Paradise with his wife, Queen Brunhilda.

"Do you want to see him?" Snow softly asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

Just as he was about to follow his sister, Rapunzel called out to him, "Ross, where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay respects to my father. You and Bella can stay here if you want-" he immediately got cut off.

"No, wait! I'm coming with you." Rapunzel insisted.

"You don't have-"

"Please, I insist. Bella and I lost our father too. The least we could do is offer our prayers to your father."

"Very well, if you're sure." Ross didn't argue as they followed Snow out of the room.

Outside, Snow White had led the trio to the Forest of Serendipity through a portal. After entering the area, Ross eventually knew where his sister was taking them. He never been to these woods, but have heard of them. Honestly, he found it fitting as his father's resting place. Soon, they made it. There, where the king lays, next to his beloved. Although his body is buried in the cold earth, a shrine was built beside his grave - a shrine dedicated to him and Brunhilda. Inside the shrine was a portrait of the king and queen. Words inscribed on the plaque read: Here lays King Edric and Queen Brunhilda, our beloved rulers, but also our cherished Father and Mother.

"Father, you have a special guest." Snow spoke before stepping aside to let Ross forward.

"You did Father justice, Snow. I like this." Ross remarked.

"It was a peaceful place, so I felt that it was right. I wanted Father to rest with Mother without being disturbed." Snow simply replied. "I'll wait for you at the portal."

Using her powers, Snow White teleported away from the shrine, leaving Ross alone with Rapunzel and Belladonna. Now, without Snow, Ross became a bit nervous... Or is awkward the right word? Sensing his anxiety, Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." she smiled.

"Thank you, Rapunzel." the Fire Prince smiled back. "Shall we?"

"Of course." she insisted.

Together, the three of them knelt down and clasped their hands before closing their eyes. After sending their prayers, the three Guardian met up with Snow White before returning to the New Snowfall Kingdom via the portal. Along the way, Rapunzel and Belladonna decided to find Gerda and Gwyn, wanting to give Ross a chance to catch up with his sister. Besides, they needed to stay in for the night before traveling back to Floralia.

* * *

When the traveling trio returned to the abandoned Kingdom of Floralia, they wasted no time. First, Rapunzel and Belladonna spread the news of their return, hoping to catch the old inhabitants' attention and getting them to return. After all, the three of them can't rebuild the kingdom alone. Even though there wasn't that much damage to the structure, messes were still left behind. A few subjects returned, but the low population wasn't enough to restore the kingdom to its former glory. Luckily, Snow White had sent aid to Floralia as gratitude for the reconciliation with her brother. Ross would never forget her help for that.

Eventually, Floralia was restored near the end of May. During the first week of June, Ross and Rapunzel planned for their own wedding. Belladonna insisted on being the one in charge with the preparation and the invitation list, wanting to give the couples the time to make important decisions. They were grateful towards the girl.

The two have already decided on the date. The wedding shall take in the summer of June 26 2013. Invitations were already sent out to close friends and relatives. As for the wedding itself, Ross and Rapunzel both decided not to do the traditional one that involves chapels and such. Instead, they shall say their vows outside where nature can be seen.

So many things that differs from the traditional wedding. It's what makes it unique. Instead of using jewelry or wearing items that signify wealth, they decided to use flowers or floral material to create those items. The rings, however, will be the only exception to that rule. It was on one night that the Goddess Flora appeared in Belladonna's dreams.

_"Goddess Flora, I'm humbly honored to meet you." the princess knelt down in her dreams._

_"Rise, Princess Belladonna." Flora replied as the girl did as she was told. "I see that a great celebration will be coming soon."_

_"You aren't mistaken." Belladonna smiled._

_The Flower Goddess smiled back, "In honor of the union between Prince Ross Red and Princess Rapunzel, I shall offer my blessings."_

_Flora cupped her hands as a green glowing orb floats above them. The princess watched in awe as the Goddess instructed for her to stretch her hands. She did as she was told, reaching out towards Flora as the Goddess parted her hands, letting the glowing orb gently fluttering down to the girl's hands. Staring at the small orb, the light dimmed until Belladonna saw matching pair of accessories. The Goddess Flora has blessed the couple with flower engraved wedding rings!_

_Surprised and in awe, she looked back at the beautiful woman, "Thank you, my Goddess."_

When the princess had woken from the dream, the rings were in her hands. Hence, denying the rings despite they were jewelry was not an exception. They were gifts - a sign of Flora's blessings - which is why the couple felt honored to used them.

Two days before the wedding, Princess Briar Rose arrived to Floralia. Despite the Red Riding Hood Sisters wished to attend such a joyous event, the Order has to stay in France to protect the forest. Still, Briar Rose came as a representative for her sisters, bearing gifts as well.

The eldest Guardian was warmly greeted by Rapunzel and Ross, who were delighted to see her again. Words of best wishes for the couple were returned and although she could get some rest, the Red Riding Hood Sister insisted in helping out with the wedding.

"But you're the guest." Rapunzel pointed out.

"And I want to help." Briar Rose replied. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"You can help me make those flower crowns." Belladonna exclaimed, holding a box with many flowers in them.

The eldest princess giggled, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Bella."

"Likewise, Rose." Belladonna greeted back.

Shaking her head with a smile, the Guardian of the Thorned Rose helped the girl as the two of them headed to the Forgotten Garden. Preparations were getting done fast and the wedding day was approaching nearby. The next day, more friends and family arrived. Gerda, Gwyn, and Kai came during the morning while Odile arrived in the afternoon.

Ross welcomed his nephew and soon to be niece-in-law. While the younger lovebirds were excited for the happy day, Kai was by himself at the Tree of Life and Death, sulking a bit. He knows that tomorrow is a happy day for everyone and he should be happy too, but... Reminded of his own friends' wedding day... He rather not think about it right now. To be honest, he was a bit afraid. When that time comes, what would he do? He knows his unrequited love won't be reciprocated by his childhood friend.

So what would happen then?

"Kai?" the young man snapped out of his thoughts to see Gerda. She had a worried expression on her face, "Is everything okay? Why were you by yourself?"

"Oh, uh... I was..." he stuttered at first. Taking a sigh, he tried again, "I came here because of my nostalgia. It was here that marks the end of our journey thirteen years ago."

Gerda smiled as she walk closer to him, "Yes, I remembered it well. It was also the journey where I found you and reunite with an old friend."

"Yeah..." he sadly agreed.

"Come on, let's not get all sad and lonely. Want to help with the flower crowns?" she offered.

Kai blinked before smiling, "Yeah."

Reminded of his childhood - back when the two of them stumbled in the Field of Roses - it brought back wonderful times. Plus, he would give anything to spend more time with his dear friend... Before that day comes. Taking her hand - much to his friend's surprise - he breaks into a run, pulling Gerda along with him. He laughed, enjoying this little moment. She laughed too, recalling the times when they would run around in the forest when they were children.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was giving Odile a hug, grateful for the Swan Princess' actions at Dire Island. Her fiancé had told her what had happen during their travels home and she was eager to meet the brave woman who saved her prince's life.

"It is an honor to have you here, Odile." Rapunzel replied.

"No, it's my honor." the Swan Princess assured. "I know I have to come to pay a dear friend a visit."

She gave Ross an amused look as the prince laughed, "Likewise, Odile. But what about Dire Island?"

"I'll only stay for tomorrow. The day after, I'll be returning home." she explained.

"Well, until then, please make yourself at home." Ross insisted.

"Oh, I will." she gave a smirk before leaving.

With no more guests to greet, the couple resume to help with the preparations. While they helped, two people who haven't arrived yet have crossed their minds. Snow White hasn't shown up when her son and his friends came, neither did the Fairytale Detective, who was their special guest. The merry couple were sure that invitations for personal friends and family came out first before the others. Did something happened? Maybe they'll come at a later time.

As Rapunzel went to the Forgotten Garden, she saw her sister, Briar Rose, Gerda, and Kai making as many flower crowns as possible. They're to be given to the guests before the wedding tomorrow. The bride and groom would have a crown with each of the Guardians' - aside from their own - flower. The Guardians will have a crown comprised of only their respective flowers. Close friends and family will have their own custom made... And other guests will simply have smaller crowns given at random. Any extra flowers will have their petals in basket to act as confetti after the wedding is over.

Oh, and let's not forget about the bouquet!

"May I join you?" she asked.

"I don't know. How can we allow the bride, herself, to work when it's nearing her special day?" Briar Rose teased. She giggled after before adding, "Sure, Rapunzel."

Smiling, the bride sat down and began weaving flowers and vines to make more floral crowns. It reminded her of the time when she used to make such things for her sister. Such wonderful times. Taking a quick glance towards Belladonna, she smiled for how happy she looks. Everything was going so well.

"Oh, Gwyn!" Rapunzel addressed towards her soon to be nephew, who was taking a stroll.

"Yes, Aunt Rapunzel?" was the prince's response as he joined the group.

He already acknowledged the woman as his aunt and accepts her into his family. There was no need to addressed her using royal status.

"Do you know when your mother will come?"

"Mother told me she won't be coming today. She has been preparing back home." Gwyn answered.

"Oh, I see..."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Mother will arrive as soon as she finishes with the preparations!" the prince assured, noticing her low spirits. Just as he was assuring her, a familiar white eagle descended, landing on the prince's shoulders. "My mother's familiar."

"What does the note say?" Belladonna asked, noticing the messenger tube.

Taking out a letter along with a small bag, the prince stared at the paper for a moment before frowning a bit.

"What does it say, Gwyn?" Gerda asked.

"It's not from my mother." Gwyn replied, giving the note to Rapunzel.

"It's from the Detective!" she exclaimed.

After hearing that, everyone huddled around the bride to catch a glimpse from the letter.

Dear Rapunzel and Ross,

Thank you for inviting me to your wedding. It would have been an  
honor to attend such an event. Unfortunately, I'm unable to go for I just  
got a lead to where my parents are. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'd wish  
I could go and witness the two of you wed and possibly see old friends and  
familiar faces, but I can't. I do, however, wish for the best of luck to come  
to you. As compensation, I've given you a small bag containing my wedding  
gift to you. Don't worry, the gift is actually larger than the bag itself.

Best of wishes,  
Detective Sophia Lindsay

"That's a shame." Belladonna remarked. "She sounded like she really wanted to go."

"The Detective has helped us so much. I think she does deserve some time for herself before her possible next case." Briar Rose explained.

"What's in the bag?" Kai inquired.

Rapunzel gave the bag one shook and a chest came out of it. Everyone was shocked at how the Detective managed to fit such a large item inside a tiny little container. A bit tempted at what the Detective have chosen to give to her and Ross, the bride resisted her urges as she asked for Gwyn to take it to where the other gifts are being stored.

_'Well, that answered one problem...'_ she thought.

After the group finished with the floral crowns, they went their separate ways to help with the other decorations and attend to other dilemma. Eventually, the sky turned dark and everyone grew tired. But luckily, everything was finished and after everyone shared a good meal at the dining table, they went to bed with the guests staying in the guest room.

* * *

Dawn rise, signaling the day of joy. Today is the day! Ross Red and Rapunzel are going to get married! Everyone got up early and dressed themselves for the expecting occasion. In a room far away from Rapunzel's was where Ross was getting ready. He was sort of relief that his own wedding wasn't the traditional kind since he could never imagine himself wearing a suit and tie. The Fire Prince was dressed in royal garments that honestly doesn't look so different from his usual adventure clothes.

He was wearing a royal grey jacket with a hint of silver, black pants, and a pair of boots. On his head is a crown of Fiery Rosa with some of the other Guardians' flowers. The prince then grabbed for his red cloak, which has been washed and slightly modified for this day. A slight new detail was a golden lion with ruby eyes at the clasp.

"Quite a special day, isn't it? Are you nervous?" a voice asked.

Turning to the direction of that familiar voice, Ross smiled at his twin. She finally made it. Standing at the doorway was his younger twin, dressed in white and blue, wearing a flower crown made out of Frost Edelweiss. Walking up to her brother, she gave him a hug as he returned the gesture. After the hug, she fixes the strings of his cloak.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You had me worried, though. I thought that you wouldn't be able to come."

Snow giggled, "Did you really think that I'd miss my elder brother's wedding?"

She tightens the strings, almost choking him out of spite. It was unbearable, Ross almost couldn't breathe!

"Too tight!" he wheezed as she loosen it, fixing the clasp as well. "It's great to see you again, Snow." he greeted.

The woman smiled, "I found Mother's old pendant. She and Father once wore matching pairs. While I was searching old boxes, I thought they would do well for yours and Rapunzel's wedding."

The Fire Prince stared to see the pendant alright. The one their parents wore were the same. A jeweled heart with angel wings forming an oval-shaped attached by tiny chains.

"Thanks, Snow, but we can't wear jewelry." Ross replied.

"You may have said no jewelry, but you never said anything about wearing as little as possible." Snow insisted. "Besides, you need something old."

"I thought that was meant for the bride to have." Ross interjected.

"Well, it's a pair, so why not?" she argued, putting one of the pendant around his neck. "I already given the other to Rapunzel anyway."

Back at home, the royal twins have always believed in the old legend when it comes to couples getting married. If the bride were to have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a gold coin in someone's shoe, then she'll have a blessed life with her significant other. After Snow wished her brother good luck, she left to join everyone else outside. Shortly after, Ross followed from behind.

Meanwhile, across the hallway was Rapunzel's room. The bride, herself, was already dressed up. She wore a stunning white gown with ivory detailing over a cream slip dress. On her head is a crown comprised of all the Guardians' flowers with her respective flower at the center. Around her neck is the pendant that Snow White had given her earlier.

The princess was staring at the window, feeling the warm rays of sunlight illuminate the room.

"Rapunzel?"

She turned her head to smile at her sister. For this day, Belladonna is wearing a silver white dress with hints of dark purple. On her head is a tiara of Nightbloom buds. Keeping the toxic flowers as buds will keep the pollen from spreading. In fact, all the other crowns that have Nightbloom are in bud form. Her hair was even brushed into something beautiful.

The bride gasped, "You look so beautiful, Bella. You really grown into a beautiful young lady."

The younger princess blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Rapunzel."

"Today is the day." Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm happy for you." Belladonna replied, giving her sister a hug.

"Me too."

Breaking up the hug, the younger princess nearly forgot to wear her gloves. Although she knows that Rapunzel won't be affected by her deadly touch, she doesn't want to create a scene by accidentally scratching the guests. The gloves were given to her during her short journey. They will surely keep her deadly touch suppressed, but the gloves were very convenient.

When she put them on, they disappeared. The gloves are still there, but no one could see them. Only she can, for the fabric appeared transparent and lucid. Any normal pair of eyes won't be able to see past the enchantment. As Guardian of the Deadly Nightbloom, it was of convenience.

"So, shall we go?" Belladonna asked, lending out a hand.

Rapunzel smiled as she took the hand. Together, the royal half-sisters left the room.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down, waiting for the bride to arrive. Prince Ross Red was already waiting at the altar. Again, because their wedding isn't based on the traditional way, some rules can be broken. Briar Rose, who was wearing a tiara of red roses, made briars grow to create a trail from the aisle to the altar.

Gwyn - who was wearing a flower crown of white roses - was the ring bearer, bringing the rings and giving them to the Goddess Flora before joining his mother at the front row seat. Very soon, the flower girl came, wearing a crown of red roses. Guess who she is? Why, the Golden Child, herself. When Gerda arrived, throwing flower petals down the aisle, everyone turned to glance over their shoulders. They knew that the bride will be arriving soon and they were right. Not too far away was Rapunzel, who was being walked down the aisle by her little sister.

Since the half-sisters were unfortunate enough to have no father to walk Rapunzel down the aisle, Belladonna has taken that role. She didn't mind and found it a great change from old traditions. Once they reach the altar, Belladonna plant a kiss on her elder sister's cheek before warmly embracing the groom. Ross smiled as he returned the gesture. Taking his hand and Rapunzel's, the girl unites them as they laced their fingers. Smiling, Belladonna left the altar to join the others at the front seat.

The couple walk up the steps before facing each other as Flora started to speak, "Prince Ross Red from the Snowfall Kingdom, Princess Rapunzel from Floralia, are you two ready to exchange your vows?"

"Yes." the couple answered in unison, giving a nod of confirmation towards the Goddess.

Ross then turned to face Rapunzel and only her alone as he paused to gather his thoughts. He sighed, closed his eyes, and open them again to stare at those blue orbs that belonged to his bride.

"Rapunzel... Before I met you, I've been aimlessly traveling around the world, trying to find my own destiny - my purpose in this world. I was lost - I didn't know what to do. Back then, I couldn't understand the feeling of being deeply in love. And because of my pride and foolishness, I had broken the bond I shared with one I cared deeply about. One I had been content to leave broken. But now that I know how it feels to love someone with all my heart and soul, I intend to repair that bond."

The Fire Prince paused a bit to look over at Snow White, giving her a gentle, apologetic smile which she returns. Although, hers was a more sadder one.

"Mm." she gave a nod, prompting her brother to continue.

"No matter how long it takes." he finished before turning back to face his bride, "I was never the same. But then... When I met you, when I heard your beautiful singing voice - your song has healed me of all those years of anger and loneliness. Without you, I couldn't have become the man standing before you. I wouldn't have the courage to make amends - to put aside my pride and willingly accept that I was at fault. And for that, I will always love you. And I will forever love you until the end of time. With this, and with everyone here to witness it all, I swore an eternal oath to you."

Taking the ring that has the Lilac Bellflower engraved on the silver band, Ross took Rapunzel's left hand and slip the ring onto her ring finger. Finally, it was Rapunzel's turn. Looking into those intense fiery red eyes of her beloved, the princess let out a blissful sigh before starting her vows.

"Ross... All my life, it was just me and Bella." she looks over at her little sister, who smiled at her warmly. "As much as we enjoyed each others company, we were stuck in our kingdom. We couldn't experience what lays beyond our home. That is... Until you came into our lives - in my life. When I first met you on my 16th birthday, I actually felt joy. I didn't know you... You were like a stranger, but that is what makes you different. Because of our differences, I grew to love you. I too, will love you for all eternity. Because you are my Eternal Flame, my True Love, my Fire Prince. Right here, right now, I swore an eternal oath to you and you only."

Taking the ring that has the engraving of the Fiery Rosa, Rapunzel slips the silver band onto his left ring finger before holding his hand. With no more jewelry, the pillow disappeared from the Flower Goddess' hands as she performed the last act to make the couple official.

"Do you, Ross Red, take this woman as your wife? To love her for eternity with all your heart?" Flora asked.

"I do." the prince answered.

"And do you, Rapunzel, take this man as your husband? And to love him for eternity with all your heart?" the Goddess repeated the question.

"I do." she replied as she looked at him endearingly.

"My people - friends and family - I not only recognized our new King and Queen of Floralia, but I pronounce these two as husband and wife!" Flora exclaimed. "You may now kiss."

The newly wedded couple smiled as they share a kiss, one that is deep and full of passion. At that moment, everyone rose to their feet, clapping and throwing flower petals at them. Seeing that she is no longer needed, the Goddess faded away with a smile on her face. Immediately, family members and friends came rushing at the couple, congratulating them. Everyone was giving the couple hugs and kisses.

"Congratulations, Uncle!" Gwyn beamed.

"Thank you, Gwyn." Ross chuckled as he hugged his nephew.

"Welcome to the family, Rapunzel." Snow replied.

"Thank you, Snow." the new Floralian Queen answered.

"I think it's time to open your wedding gifts?" Briar Rose suggested.

The royal couple nod in agreement as they turn towards the presents sent to them by old friends and family. From the Red Riding Hood Sisters, the couple gain a baby wolf pup.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Belladonna squealed.

"My sisters felt you could use a new friend to help guard your kingdom." Briar Rose explain, smiling at the scene. "It's a girl, by the way."

The wolf pup practically jump to the youngest princess' arms and began to lick her face affectionately, "H-Hey, that tickles!"

Opening the next gift that came from his old home, Ross smiled fondly as he showed his wife what's inside.

"Oh..." she stared in awe.

Given to them by the Snowfall Royal Family was a collage. Many fabrics, different picture frames, and flowers were mashed into the art. A few laces intertwine with hearts and precious stones combined! Some were family photos, others were pictures of couples or friends.

"It's beautiful..." Ross finished.

While Rapunzel asked for a servant to carry the collage inside the palace, Odile approached the new Floralian King, "Ahem, I believe a king wouldn't be complete without his sword."

Giving him a smirk, the Swan Princess showed him the Shattering Sword, which he reacted in shock.

"If I recall correctly, this was dropped in the lake. How did you get it out?" Ross questioned.

"I have my ways." Odile smiled.

Saving the best for last, Rapunzel and Ross turned their attention to the last present, given to them by the Detective. The chest is very humble-looking. Everyone has huddled around, wanting to take a peek as the Floralian Queen opens the chest. Inside, there were a bunch of roses and a trail of red ribbons. Coiling the ribbon, Rapunzel eventually dug up a music box underneath the flowers.

A hexagonal silver box with a crystal mirror at the surface. There was a drawer with a winged heart engraved on it. The key that matched it was attached by the red ribbon. Unlocking the drawer, they found a note inside it along with a few jewelry.

To Rapunzel and Ross,

Congratulations on your marriage. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't attend to your wedding.  
Nonetheless, I hope that this music box can compensate for my absence. I personally  
made it for this special day. They say the red string of fate allow destined lovers to meet.  
It's very much like this key attached to this red ribbon is connected to the lock.

You should know, but the jewelry isn't the main attraction. It's the melody, instead. It's  
custom made. Now, as I am a Detective and have never experience in music making,  
I hope you enjoy your present nonetheless. At the bottom, there is a winding key. Wind it  
up and beautiful music will play.

Sincerely,  
Detective Sophia Lindsay

Immediately after reading the note, Rapunzel started winding the key at the bottom of the music box. As the soft, beautiful melody played, the mirror started to glow luminously, showing images of the adventures and love between the newly wedded couple. When the music ends, the images faded and the mirror ceased to glow. Everyone gave a small clap at such art.

"That is amazing!" Gerda remarked.

"Indeed it is." Kai agreed.

"Remind me to send a letter of thanks to the Detective." Ross whispered to his wife.

"I will." Rapunzel smiled, admiring the gift.

With the opening of presents ended, everyone spent the last of the day celebrating. The festivity continued outdoor until nightfall. On a full moon, Ross was patrolling the palace grounds when he caught sight of his beautiful wife illuminated by the moonlight. Approaching her, he didn't exchange any words. He simply stood beside her, following her gaze. Despite it's summer, the night was cool. Not wanting to keep his wife in the summer chill, he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. A gentle smile spread on her face.

"Thank you, Ross." she softly whispered. Without looking at him, she let out a happy sigh, "Today went wonderfully."

"Agreed." turning to face her, he stared into her eyes as she did the same.

Closing their eyes, the two share a passionate kiss as they embrace the other in their arms. When their lips parted, Rapunzel let out a giggle as she gazes into her husband's eyes. Hearing a sudden rustle, the alarmed duo turned to a bush to see that it was Belladonna.

"Bella!" Rapunzel exclaimed, feeling a light blush appear on her face.

"What's to be embarrass about? You two are husband and wife." she cheekily remarked.

"That doesn't mean you can go spy on us!" Ross reprimanded, who also have a deepen shade of red on his face.

The princess laughed and her laughter was eventually joined by the newlyweds, "Anyway, I was trying to find you two. Wouldn't want to miss the grand finale, right?"

The two nodded as they joined the youngest Guardian to regroup with the others. That's right. There was one more thing that everyone wanted to do before the party ends. Snow White had brought with her one last surprise. A few months ago, she had taken her son to release a sky lantern. But for this special occasion, she wanted everyone to have their experience at flying their first lantern into the sky. Hence her surprise to everyone are the cylinder-shaped air balloons.

All the guests have met at the top of the hill to release the air balloons. It was the perfect time to launch them as it was now dark without a source of light minus the moon and the stars. Once everyone has gotten their own lanterns and wrote wishes on them, they release the air balloons into the sky before running down the hill as if chasing or following the direction of the floating objects. Many red, yellow, and white glowing lights were launched almost immediately. Everyone marveled at such an amazing sight.

The only ones who haven't flown their lanterns yet were Ross and Rapunzel, who've finally caught up on top of the hill. They were holding hands with the other holding their lanterns. Rapunzel had taken a golden one while Ross took a red one. Watching as everyone runs around and having fun brought smiles on their faces. They were happy and not a hint of disorder was brought.

Gwyn, Gerda, and Kai are apparently playing a game of tag, Briar Rose was having a discussion with Snow White and Odile, and Belladonna was apologizing to some of the old inhabitants of Floralia. The princess does seem nervous, but everyone was smiling, having accepted the girl's apologies.

"Everything is going too well..." Rapunzel noted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ross laughed.

"No, but... What if there is another chaotic moment? What if... Mother Gothel returns after hearing of our return and the restoration of Floralia? What will happen when that time comes?"

"Rapunzel..." turning his wife around so that she was facing him, he made sure she locks eyes with him. "When that time comes, we'll settle this... Together. I won't let you or Bella be manipulated by that witch again."

Seeing that sincerity in her husband's eyes, the queen felt assured as she embraced him, "Thank you, Ross."

"I love you, my Queen."

"And I you, my King."

Sharing another kiss, they released their lanterns together at the same time. The gold and red air balloons flow in synchronization, joining the rest in the sky. Slowly breaking up the kiss, Ross place a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder as she leans on him. Together, they watched the magic unfolds. This is not an ending. Their story hasn't end yet. Rather, a new chapter to a new adventure was being written. Till then, what sort of new song will be heard? And what new song will be taught, I wonder?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your special invite to your birthday present, Sapphire! And everyone else, see you next time for a new chapter.  
**


End file.
